Sweet, Hot Spice!
by OotakiKenta
Summary: Based on the song Spice! By: Kagamine Len. "Why do they always try and get me to stay? I thought they just wanted the pleasure? I'm not the type of guy to let love control my life. Except...maybe her?"
1. Beginning

His blue sparkling eyes slowly opened. He brushed his long hair away from his eyes.

The sound of his phone vibrating made him wince in annoyance. "Ugh…" He flipped open his phone and noticed a text, _From Meiko? I just saw her the day before yesterday…_He opened the message and began to read.

"Hey Len, I miss you. You should come over for a drink tonight. I'll be waiting." Meiko also added a winking face to her message. Len couldn't help but smirk. He loved Meiko's sense of humor. He couldn't get enough of her little….white…lies. He knew exactly what she met.

Len glanced down at Luka. She lay beside him, sleeping away from the night they had. Len liked the way Luka was. She was not just a woman that loved to have fun, she loved to pin and be on top for a while, but when it came down to it she wanted him to be the animal he was.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning. It was time to do what he always did, leave. He stood up; Slipped on his pants and stood by the window. Len could still taste the sweet, bitter spice in his mouth. He loved and needed the taste of women. He couldn't get enough of it.

Len Kagamine was a well known ladies man. Even Len himself would admit it. What single young woman wouldn't want to get pleasured by him, a young 18 year old, sexy looking guy?

Len headed towards the door, he glanced back at Luka for a moment. Not because he felt bad or anything, but to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. _Hope she doesn't wake up_…

"Please stay." Is all he ever heard from woman. None of them could get him to say those 3 dreadful words. No matter who it was, he always left.

When Len went home Rin was gone. He walked in and saw a note on her night stand. _Len, I'm sleeping over at Miku's, love Rin. _

What if Rin was the same as he, only in it for the pleasure? Len couldn't bare those thoughts. He never ever wanted his sweet innocent sister to be an animal like him, a person who desired fun and enlightenment. Leaving those thoughts behind, he decided to move along in his morning process.

Len showered and changed into his school uniform. After he quickly grabbed a bite to eat he left, heading to school where he might see his sister Rin.

Rin was the only one he actually knew how to love. His feelings for the others, no…there were no feelings for them, just pure hot spice.

In his class Len was talking to some girls that seemed to be interested in him. Gumi and Haku both were flirting and touching his chest. "Here's my number. Call me." Haku walked back to her seat right as the bell rang. Gumi gave and upset look at Len.

"I can easily get your number from Rin. I'll call you tomorrow alright doll face?" He shot her his smile and sat correctly in his seat. Gumi smiled and nodded. That innocent look was just a complete act. He's seen it before in his previous girls.

Since he was seeing Meiko tonight he thought that would be best. If not, the day after tomorrow would just have to do. Then again, he should catch up on sleep.

Moments later he received a note on his desk. A letter from one guy he knew well. His name was Kiyoteru. _Don't be taking all of the ladies now. _The letter said. How could he not? It's not his fault the ladies prefer him.

_Not my fault. There are plenty of them out there…_he tossed the paper behind him. Moments later it appeared in front of him again.

_I hear your sister is taking an interest in that Shion guy. You better watch him, or your sister is going to be sleeping over at his house. Who knows, maybe she will end up like you. I'm just messing with you. _

As lunch time came Len browsed through the hallway. All he wanted to do was leave the school that imprisoned him for 8+ hours a day.

"Then I'll see you later." He heard an awfully familiar voice just around the corner, a sweet gentle voice. Len poked his blonde head out and saw Rin with Kaito. A guy he knew all too well. He was a guy who got around, and guy that could never decide on what girl.

Kaito had been serious with a lot of girls and then dropped them coldly. Not that Len was any better; Len didn't take an interest in the women at all, he knew the women had known that. They just tried to change his mind, but nobody could.

"Goodbye Rin." Kaito gave a smile that made Len's blood boil. He wanted to rip Kaito's world apart. Rin was his, even if she didn't love him back, not in that way at least.

Len walked out and turned Rin around. "Rin, what were you doing with Kaito Shion?" He gave her serious look.

"Oh Lenny, Kaito was just going to help me study." She smiled and pulled out some fake glasses that were big on her. "Hehe maybe we can get smarter if we wear glasses?" she pulled out another pair and placed them on his face. "You look so cute Lenny! You'll get a girlfriend and get smarter!" she giggles softly at her brother and walked away.

"Bye Rin…" he sighed at the ground. _Maybe I can actually use these glasses_? Len knew that there were a lot of girls who loved guys with glasses, but there was one girl in particular that caught his attention.

Len pushed the glasses up and smirked. "Time to go find her."

**A/N: The idea is still fresh in my head and a bit confusing. ^-^ Review and Comment please~**


	2. Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Len walked right into the library. He had all the confidence in the world. Since it was lunchtime, he had not much to do.

In the library he glanced around at all of the people there. Many people were just studying or just looking around. Len knows he should be working on his school work, but he has good grades. He doesn't think he needs to be great at school, just enough so he doesn't have to repeat any grades.

Len began to walk around the library. He walked into aisles, picking up books on the way to make it seem like he was actually looking for one. Suddenly a teal hair girl walked up.

"Are you looking for a specific book?" she smiled up at him. She was caring a few books in her hands as well. Len though she was awfully beautiful. Especially with that shade of pink across her face.

"Heh," he tilted his glasses down and leaned into her face. "Well my lady, I was looking for a cook book..." He started to look more. He knew that girls loved guys who tried to cook. Not that Len actually cooked. He liked to watch Rin prance around in a cute apron and cook for him.

"You cook? That's amazing!" Her eyes lit up. Her smile made Len want her even more."I can't cook that well…" she sighed and then brushed her hair away from her face. Len knew that she tried not to be nervous. Nobody could beat Luka in confidence. Then again…Meiko was pretty confident too…Len liked to see Luka a bit more than Meiko.

"I can help you if you like." He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Miss..?" he didn't know her name yet. Len had only seen her in the hall once or twice.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry haha. My name is Hatsune Miku." She held out her hand to him. "Y-Your…Kagamine Len right? I-I already know a lot about you…"she dropped her head and looked downward. Of course she knew about him.

"Well Miku-San," He pulled out a pen and wrote her his number on her spiral. "There is my number. Call or text me anytime you like. I'll always answer to you." he blinked his sparkling blue eyes at her teal ones.

"T-This is so sudden." She was happy. Len just knew it. "Thank you Len-San." She bowed and walked off with a happy step_. I'm sure she will call me._

**-Later-**

Miku felt so nervous in the next class. It the last class of the day and she couldn't concentrate. This was crazy. Miku always paid attention in class. School was her best. Sport, not so much. After her incident with Len Kagamine, she was stuck on the fact that he even talked to her. Len, to her observation, would talk to a lot of different girls, but not really the book worm type.

The bell rang and she jumped. Miku gathered her thing and turned around. Right as she did, Megurine Luka was right there. She was one of the so called 'popular' girls around the school. Miku didn't like her when she was around her posy. Luka was nice to her if it was just her and Miku. They used to be best friends but not anymore.

"Miku-Chan…" she swayed her hips to the side. "I saw you in the library. What was Len-Kun saying to you?" She gave off this tense atmosphere. It kind of gave Miku an uneasy feeling. Miku took a step backward.

"I was helping him find a cooking book, that's all. You know I help out the library during lunch." She smiled and tried to make Luka not so mad. _Does she like Len-Kun? I mean…who doesn't so maybe that was a dumb question…_

Luka looked at Miku like she was a fly…that desperately needed to be squashed. "Fine then" she sighed and started to walk away."It better not happen again." She left and Miku gave a sigh of relief.

At her house Miku walked in and her brother, Mikuo was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Hey Miku how was your day?" he asked her as she tried to sneak up the stairs without her noticing. That was a fail.

"Oh it was fine. I have a lot of homework and I'm a bit tired so I'm going to go upstairs." Miku rushed up the stairs, went into her room and closed the door behind her. She slid down and pulled out the spiral that Len wrote on earlier. Then she added his number into her phone. She gazed at his name. _Len...such a strong and handsome name…_Miku thought.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be so attached." Miku was discouraged. She was lying to herself. She actually really had a thing for Len, but never said anything. Miku was always too afraid to tell him how she felt. She always thought he would reject her. Now Len has given her his number? Is this a joke to make her look bad, or is this serious?

Miku clicked his name, and options came up. She clicked send a message, but Miku got extremely nervous and went back. She couldn't bring herself to do so. _What if he was joking? What about Luka-Chan? Won't she get mad? She did warn me after all._

Despite Miku's nerves she clicked the send message button and sends him a quick text message. Miku's hands wouldn't stop shaking and she re-read the message like 3 times before she sent it.

Not much later, her phone buzzed. She jumped and her eyes lightened up. Miku read the text. "Hey Miku-San, I was waiting for your text." Even though she couldn't hear his voice, she could just imagine the softness to his voice.

"O-Oh I'm sorry." She sent back. She was calming down a bit now. It was becoming much more natural for her.

"It's fine. Hey would you like to hang out? We can go in town or something." He asked her. Miku was ecstatic. She really wanted to hang out with him.

"Sure! What time?" she asked him.

"Hmm…Maybe around 1ish? See you then." Len sounded busy, not that it mattered. She was seeing him tomorrow and that's all she cared about.

**-Later-**

"Oh Len, It's lovely to see you." She had a wine glass in her hand, and moved aside so Len could walk in. great timing. He just got done texting Miku.

"Likewise Meiko." He smirked and watched her walk away while swaying her hips she was wearing a red slim dress that made her ass look bigger, in a good way of course.

Meiko handed Len a wine glass as she looked out her huge windows. Meiko had a lot of money and good looks. He never understood why she liked to have him over so much. This is just another way for Len to get the thing he loved the most.

Meiko pulled him closer to the window and smiled. "How have you been?" she pushed her body against his. Len loved it. He placed his hands on her hips and jerked her forward.

"Just fine." He kissed her passionately, but…there was no spark. Len tried to push that away from his mind. He didn't want to admit it to himself. He felt tired suddenly, and he didn't like it.

"Len..? Are you feeling okay?" she took a step back and pulled his face towards hers. "You have circles." She raised an eyebrow. _Well of course I do…I've been having sex for 3 days straight…_Len thought in annoyance.

He shook his head away. "I'm fine, let's just continue." Len pushed her up against the glass._ Rin would've said the same thing…she always worries about me…Rin...ugh…why am I thinking about her now? It's painful…_

He made out with her and let his hands dance across her sexy mature body. His large hands met hers as she unbuttoned his shirt, they broke free and she tweaked his nipples. Len smiled and moaned a bit. He was getting excited, and he loved it.

"Len you're a terrible liar." She said in between kisses.

"So are you but I like it." He bit her nipples back.

The night was long and each moment seemed like it was getting more heated. Meiko pushed him here and there, almost everywhere until he finally pushed her on bottom and did what he wanted to do. Len laid with Meiko until she passed out. That was 2 in the morning, Len was so exhausted. It took everything he had to get dress and go home.

He wanted to go home and sleep the whole day, but then again he didn't want to stand up Miku. She would never want to see him again if he did.

_We can't have that now can we?_


	3. Strawberries and Bananas

Stretching her arms up Miku arose from her sweet slumber. She yawned as her teal; almost an aqua color fell and circled her body. She felt so refreshed. She couldn't wait to start the new day. "Mm…" She stood up in her light blue night gown and walked over to her full size mirror. She brushed her hair away from her face and smiled at herself. "O-oh my god, it's already 12:00?" She said to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Y-Yes? Just one minute!" Miku ran to her robe and quickly put it on. Just as she did her Onii-Chan, Mikuo, walked in.

He was fully dressed and had an apron around his waist. She couldn't help to giggle at her Onii-Chan's cooking style look. "Oh you're up, do you wand breakfast, lunch, or brunch?" He said while placing his hands on his hips. "You're not dressed? It's already 12:00!" He shook his head with a slight laugh.

"Well, school makes me tired…" She shuffled her hands. "Umm, I wouldn't mind just breakfast." She said as she walked into her bathroom. She turned on the water, and adjusted it to her personal liking. Then she took of her robe and tossed it out of the bathroom and onto the floor in her room. "Do you have work today?" She asked Mikuo from the bathroom. Mikuo always worked. With her in school, she couldn't help him with the bills.

When Miku was twelve; her parents got involved with a car crash. They didn't survive…Miku was devastated, but she and Mikuo were left to her Oka-Sama's Onii-San. They lived there until Mikuo was 18 and could file custody for her. At that point, she was 15. Now Miku is 16 years old, and so far her life is okay, minus her breakdowns once in a while. It felt like only yesterday when she got the news that her parents were dead.

"No I don't, why? Are you going out?" He asked as he remained at the doorway. Miku gasped as her relaxed eyes, suddenly became wide-eyed. She just now remembers the plans she had made with Len yesterday.

"O-Oh my god, I have to meet Len in town in less than an hour!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!" She quickly strips off the rest of her clothes, and tosses them out of the bathroom just like her robe. She cracks the door and jumped in. She felt rather stupid to forget suck a thing.

Mikuo sighed and picked up her clothes; he dumps them into her laundry bin. Suddenly he stopped at that name. "Len?" He paused and winced a bit in thought. "Len…Kagamine?" He said. Mikuo starred down at her night stand. He noticed that her phone was blinking red. That usually means she has a message.

"Yes? Why?" Miku asked. She was very clueless as to why he reacted that way. "He goes to my school." Mikuo was acting a bit strange. Was it because she was going in town with Len today?

"I know that," Mikuo paused at her. "Have you…done anything with this boy yet?" He asked her. She paused in her tracks. Her face was even redder then before.

"Of course not, H-How could you say that?!" Miku was a bit offended by her Onii-Chan's comment. She has known Len for a while now, but she never had the courage to talk to him. She was always so nervous. Now he finally asks her to meet her in town, and Mikuo thinks she is sleeping with him?! This was indeed an outrage.

"Well, I hear he…how do I put this…A ladies man?" He says as she stepped out of the shower. Miku closed the door all of the way. "Just be careful alright?" Mikuo went by the door, and paused to say something else. "Just don't give in to his…'needs' he said, and closed the door behind him.

Miku sighed and wrapped a towel around her. She then wrapped her long hair in a towel that sat in her head. "12:36, good thing I live close to town." She said as she noticed she had a message. "I'm sure Mikuo was tempted to read it…" She pouted and saw that it was Len.

"Hey Miku, I'll meet you by café called _The Blissful Banana." _She laughed at the name. I didn't know there was a name like that in town. Not that she cared where they went, should she bring money just in case? Or will Len pay for it all? She pondered in thought for a moment.

After she put on a sun dress that was white and lacy she threw her hair in two pigtails, which was her signature look. She never changed it. Down stairs she walked into the kitchen, Mikuo had muffins made for her. "Oh, thanks Mikuo, I'll be off now!" She smiled at him as she swiped a muffin then left.

The sound of his alarm clock ringing was the most annoying sound in the whole world. To Len, it was the sound of the world ending. "Oh my god…" Len's room was dark. He had deep red curtains to keep the light out. His walls were a pale yellow. At this point, Len didn't even know what time of day it was. He lied in his bed a while. He tried to find some motivation as to getting up. At this point, there was none.

"Lenny!" Rin walked in with a loud energetic voice. She had a spatula in her hand as she walked over to my curtains, and pried them open. The sun shined right into my eyes. **Well I guess that's a waking…**Len sighed and leaned upward. He couldn't yell at Rin, and he never will. "Why are you still sleeping? Didn't you say that you had plans to go out today?" She reminded him.

"Shit…" He said as he flipped his legs over the side of the bed. He had plans with Miku, he was so tired from his night that ne nearly forgot. Now he really had to get up and get moving. It was almost 12:30. "Thanks for reminding me Rin." He pecked her on the cheek and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. Why did he just kiss her right now? Was is just a thanking, or did it mean something more to him?

"I-It's no problem Len." She smiled with her pink cheeks. Her head was tilted to the side. "I just didn't want you to be late. Also, I'm going out with Kaito today." She nodded and started to walk out and down the hall. **Rin, why do you have to be so? **

He tried to ignore his aching heart. He hated the fact that she was with Kaito. Why couldn't she date someone like himself? Well, minus the sleeping around part. Len didn't want anyone being with Rin. She was his and his only.

Len walked into the bathroom, he stripped off his tank top along with the rest of his clothes. He soaked himself in the hot water. His bright blonde hair became more so of a dirty blonde color. Maybe dirty blonde suites him better? Len chuckled in that thought. He just continued with his shower, he washed his hair, washed his slender body, and rinsed off.

He stood in the water, slowly turning the temperature closer and closer to hot. "What should we do after the café?" He said as he watched the water fall from his hair tips, joining the rest of the water on the shower floor. "Maybe it will just come to me…" He stepped out of the shower, got dressed and went downstairs.

He thought Rin went downstairs? As he looked around their house he saw a note on the kitchen table. It was from Rin. He sighed and shook his head. She was gone already?

"Dear Lenny, Kaito came early so I left for town, there is plenty of things to eat so help yourself. Love Rin." He read aloud. He snapped, and crumpled the not up. Kaito?! "He never even asked me if he could even take her out!" Len yelled in the empty house. Len snap. He had this deep hatred for him. That was his twin, he cared so much for her, and Kaito only hurts girls! He dates them, making it seem like he wants to have a serious relationship but he plays them!

Like he thought before, the girls he sleeps with know he's not interested in a real relationship. Though deep in the back of his head, he knows neither of them is supposed to be treating women like that. "Ugh!" Len left, slamming the door behind him.

The town was busy. 12 o'clock is when things start to pick up, because its lunch time. The town was old looking, yet decorated nicely. It was peaceful, not to bit, and not too small. Most people knew one another because everyone usually shops in the same parts of town, giving each other discounts and coupons.

As he approached the cafe, he saw her, her meaning Miku. She was wearing a white sundress with her hair up. Her teal hair shinned in the light. Nobody could miss her. Len approached her with a warm smile. This is what he does with all the ladies. He meets with them in town, and gets to know them a bit. Then, then usual…Spice…"Hello Miku you look absolutely stunning today." He smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side.

She blushed as her eyes widen for a moment. "T-Thank you Len, you look very nice as well." She folded her hands in front of her body. Len chuckled at her in amusement. He was just wearing a long sleeved shirt rolled up. It flared open at the collar and was a dark blue. He wore some skinny jeans with convers. It just his typical style for going out, along with his glasses. He, from now on, is always going to wear them around her. Each women gets a different personality so he, and her, doesn't get bored.

"Well, shall we go in?" He asked and held the door open to her. She nodded and walked in. it smelled like a café. Len comes here a lot when he wants to think. Just the smell and the surroundings make him feel at ease. Len guided her to a table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

She folded her hands and leaned her head on them. She smiled and glanced at him. Almost as if she knew everything there was to know about him. He rubbed his neck and looked away for a moment before looking back at her. She was beautiful, something he wouldn't mind looking at. "So Len, tell me about yourself. I'm friends with Rin, but she doesn't talk about you too much."

Of course she wouldn't, she's too busy obsessing over Kaito…he thought to himself. "Well, it's just Rin and I living together. Our parents are dead…" He paused, trying not to let it bother him. "I cook for her and she cleans." Actually he was lying. He cleaned, and she cooked, but if he told him the truth, she wouldn't have an interest in him. "I'm pretty sociable. I like talking to different people, so I go in town a lot."

Then the waitress came. "What can I get you two today?" She said with a smile. Who knows if it was real or fake? Len would hate working at a place like this, he felt like he would lose his temper with some of the idiotic people who work here.

"I'll have some earl gray tea and some banana bread." Len said while handing her his menu. No that he needed it; he always knew what he was getting. "What would you like? You can get anything and it will be on me." Len smiled and grabbed her hand. He held it gently. Her skin was so perfect and soft. Almost like a baby's.

"I-I'll have a strawberry misaki tea and some chocolate covered strawberries." She said and handed her menu to the waitress. Len thought it was cute that she ordered chocolate covered strawberries. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"In a strawberry mood I see?" He teased her. That's such a girly drink, Rin usually always get orange tea. "It's cute." He said to re-assure her that it wasn't a bad thing.

"O-Oh well, I like strawberries, so…" She blushed and didn't know what to say next. _Why is she so flustered? Am I really that intimidating?_

"Tell me about yourself as well Miku." Len said while smiling at her. "I'm curious about you." Len first wanted to know what Miku was like before he got that far with her.

"M-Me?" She paused and looked away slightly flustered. Her beautiful long hair flowed around her body. Making her seem like she's glowing. She looked like she was at a loss of what to say. "Well, I live with my Onii-Chan, Mikuo." She paused. "You and Mikuo have some things in common." She spoke as her eyes focused on the strawberry held in her hand. Len was a bit surprised by this.

"You really think that?" He spoke to her as he gazed down at his banana; He picked it up and felt its texture in his hands. He thought briefly about Meiko for some reason. How she said at one point that she wanted to use 'toys' on their next 'appointment'. Len chuckled silently under his breath, and then took a bite out of his last banana.

How could she assume that if she didn't know much about him? She also said that she wanted to get to know her more. If her statement was false, that means she knew about him already; she only said that to be polite…Heh..."Of course I really think that. Mikuo cares about me a lot!" She claimed. "He just gets slightly angry when I go out with guys." He popped the final strawberry in her mouth. Her head tilted to the side with a cute smile and giggle. She swallowed then giggled more. "He's so funny. I know you're a good guy Len."

_How ironic…Haha... _Len's true thoughts lie back in his head. _What am I thinking? I'm totally a great guy…_

Len stood up and slipped his hand into his back pocket. Pulling out his wallet he tossed enough money for the small meal, and tipped the waitress. Miku followed his motion, and then she looked up to see he was paying for her. _O-Oh…well if it's really alright with him then I should just let him? _

Miku walked side by side out of the restaurant. Her hands tucked behind her back. She wanted to gaze up at his beauty. Fearing he could catch her, she held back her urge. "T-Thank you for paying…Y-You really didn't have to." She felt her face heat up with excitement as she spoke the words she never thought she would.

He turned his head down to look at her. A smile grew upon his face. "It was no trouble at all Miku. What kind of man would I be if I let the lady pay?" He chuckled with a smile. His blue eyes sparkled and shimmered in the bright sunlight. Almost like a diamond.

Miku's eyes widen as she looked back down at the sidewalk. "That's a good point I guess." She mumbled. Suddenly a cell phone started to Ring. Miku knew it wasn't hers seeing as she knew hers was always on vibrate.

Len reached his hand into his pockets yet again; he pulled the phone out and answered the call. "Hello?" He began to speak. She was curious as to who it could be. Len was so popular, she wanted to be like him badly. "Heh, yes of course. I'll be there later, see you soon." He hung up. Miku felt her mood drastically plummet to the floor. H-He had to leave? She questioned herself as judgment from the phone call.

"What's wrong Miku?" He asked her while trying to get a look at her face. She just continued to look downward, away from his beautiful face.

"Nothing…you have to go so I'll just see you at school then." She got ready to turn around and go home. Suddenly Len laughed out loud a bit. This made her stop in her tracks and glance back at him with a slight glare. "D-Don't laugh at me!" She exclaimed.

Len walked up to her and tilted her head up towards his face. Smirking at her, she moved her hands up onto his forearm with a blushing face. "Miku, would you like to go to a party with me tonight?"

**I hope this was less rushed. Sorry there wasn't much excitement~ the next chapter is going to be good. Review and leave a comment please!**


	4. The Party?

Len waited for Miku's response to his question. Of course he would give her time to think about it, but how long did she expect him to wait? After a while of silence, the blonde shook his head with a chuckle. "You have no choice my dear." He says as he turns his back towards her. At the moment it was already about 3-ish. They spent about an hour or so at the cafe, and about a half hour walking around. "I'll meet you in front of you're house at lets say...9?" He smiled at the girl, knowing full well what he was getting her into.

The teal haired girl stared blankly at him with a frazzled look on her face. She brushed her hair away form her eyes and followed him a bit longer. Len, was amused. "F-Fine then! I'll see you then." He could tell that Miku was trying to be all bold. Though the stutter in her words made it so Len could tell she was slightly unsure of herself. Shrugging it off, Len decided to go ahead with the plans he already made.

"Don't chicken out now." His attitude was daring. In all honesty he was sort of excited.

"I-I wont!" She spun around just as Len looked at her for no more then a split second. They both headed their separate ways.

Back at his house, the blonde walked in and Rin was nowhere in sight. At least, not in the living room. "Hmm..." He sighs and hopes that she was just in her room. "Rin?" Len calls out and makes his way up the stairs. Passing the restroom, and a few closets, Rin's door was wide open. She was standing in her closet just as she was getting ready to call back.

"Le- Oh hey!" She smiled and pulled out two dresses. Looking right at his direction, the sweet girl held them up to, what he thought, was to himself. "Which one should I wear for tonight?" She asked.

Len gazed at them and didn't think much of either. "I like the first one." When he says that, another deep voice echoed his at the same time. Peeking his head in he noticed Kaito leaning up against a wall. Rin was really talking to the bluenette...of course..

Awkward...

He tried not to glare at the man who was stealing his precious sister away, but the hatred in his heart was just getting so enormous. "Oh...hey Kaito-San I didn't know you were here..." Len mumbles and inhales in a desperate attempt to calm down before he socked him in the face.

"It's fine Len-Kun." He says and his deep blue eyes revert back to Rin. "Anything you pick will look beautiful; I promise." A sensitive smile appears on his face. Kaito approaches Rin with an embrace and a kiss. Though as Rin hugged him back, she gave an apologetic look towards her brother that stood in the door way. Len knew that she knew he was angry with her.

"Where are you guys headed?" He asks out loud with not much to say after wards.

"There's a party tonight." Rin let go of Kaito and placed the lacy white dress on the bed. It had yellow straps and yellow ribbon that was around the bottom and waits of it. Very typical of her to wear. "Kaito said I should go with him." She smiled as innocent as the white colored dress that laid next to her.

A party? Don't tell me...Not that party..Kaito wouldn't take her to that party would he?! That bastard!

"What kind of party...?" This time his question was directed towards the ass hole who kissed his twin sister right in front of him.

"Oh its just a small gathering of some sort. Don't worry Len-Kun." He stood behind Rin with a smirk on his face. Now wasn't the time to discuss it in private with Kaito. All that would do would make Rin hate him even more. Len always though Rin hated him for his rage towards men she dated. Which was only two people...Kaito, and Luki.

Clenching his fist that moved behind his back, the blonde male gave a look that was so serious it made himself shake. "It better be...or I swear...you'll get it..." With that Len gave a final stare at Rin, after glaring at Kaito, and took his leave back to his room. Deep in his head, he got a terribly bad feeling about this. Just this once, did Len wish he was wrong...

That night Mikuo wasn't home. He must have gotten called into work so that was on her side. She wouldn't have to sneak out or come up with some lies like, 'Oh I'm sleeping over at Luka's.' or anything like that.

What should I wear?! I have to look hot, b-but not to flashy...This is where Rin's fashion sense would come in handy. Too bad she was doing something with Kaito tonight.

In her room Miku had the door to her closet open. The tealette stared inside as she laid on her bed. She honestly felt hopeless at this moment. Turning her head away from the abyss, Miku looked at the clock. "7:45..." She had about 15 more minutes to decide on something. Good thing her long gorgeous hair was already styled. Another plus was that she didn't need any make-up. Her skin was flawless and her eyes popped in their own.

"That's it!" Springing up from her seat, Miku darted towards her closet and pulled out a dress that was black and teal color. "Yes..." She held it up to herself and looked into the full sized mirror to her left. The dress was about thigh height. It had elegant beading that was a teal color, with some lace that was also a shade of teal. Then again it wasn't to formal. Just perfect for an outing at night.

As she got ready, Miku glanced at the clock like every 5 minutes to make sure that she wasn't going to be late or anything. "Its about 9...he should be here any-" At that exact moment, Miku heard a knock at her balcony. "Ah!" She jumped and turned around. The blonde male stood there with a smirk on his face. Upon opening the door she glared gently at him. "Why are you coming this way!"

"I wasn't sure if your brother was home or what." He began. "Nice dress; You look hot." Len slips though his lips. Instantly she blushed. "Er- well that came out a little bold like, but whatever. Lets get going." He said and grabbed her hand.

Outside in the night, the moon shinned on them. The girl gazed at his lean, yet large body just ahead of her's. Aw man look how great he looks. Those glasses look cute on him...Even that blue vest looks cute...I wish I could have him.

"Miku are you listening to me?" He gets to the bottom of the staircase and spins around to her. Her eyes widen for a moment as she turns even more reder then before.

"Oh I'm sorry...w-what did you say?" Miku rubbed her neck with a wry look. "I was in thought about something."

"What time do you have to be home?" He asks her just in case of Mikuo.

Miku thought about her options to tell him. Never did she want him to take her home so early. Or even just say fuck it. "I have no curfew." She smiles at him. Surprisingly, Miku was getting comfortable being around Len. It wasn't like at first where she was all nervous and stuttered at every word that passed through her sweet lips.

"That makes everything all the more better." A wink came to his eye and Len dragged her off further into the night. This was going to be a night Miku would NEVER forget. She already knew that from the moment he mentioned it. I hope things go well...I'm...starting to fall for him...Of all people I fall for him...Len Kagamine. Am I stupid or something?

The party was for a good friend of Len's. Everyone came to the parties Gumi threw. Hell, they were the best things ever.

When they approached the house that light up in a way. People were everywhere. It was a crazy party, but not to the extent to a collage party. This was somewhat on the verge of a classic party where people danced, sang, talked, made out and even had sex in rooms. With the right people here, Miku could get a great(?) rep within hours.

Len turned his attention towards Miku as he opened the door. "Now you stick with me the whole time okay? These parties can get a bit out of hand." His aqua eyes smile at her teal ones. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house.

"Leeeennn!" Voices were heard from every direction. All eyes were on him at the moment, just how he liked it. What could go wrong? Soon Gakupo emerged from the crowd. "Oh I see you brought a certain someone with ya? She's cute." He chuckled and checked Miku out. Of course, she blushed and began to squeeze his hand more.

Len lookd down at Miku for a moment as the colorful lights flickered around them. "Yeah she is." He started. "Hey can I ask you something?" His head leans a bit closer to Gakupo as he whispers to his ear.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Have you seen Kaito-San here...?" His blue orbs glance around at the mobs of people here and there. Gumi's house was laid out pretty nicely. Since her father was this brilliant techno music artist, he had money. The main party was held in what other then the huge ball room type place. Then scattered out among the house starting with the kitchen and making its way upstairs and into guest bedrooms. Also, some people placed themselves and their friends at the sitting area above them. Most never moved. Len planned to sit there with Miku.

Gakupo pondered in though before giving the male twin a head shake. "Na haven't seen him yet. Told me he wasn't sure if he was comin', but that doesn't mean he wont." With that, Gakupo saw the hot and sexy Luka and quickly ran off.

When she appeared, Len's eyes widen for a split second before he pulled Miku along. She can't see me here things will get ugly..."Come on Miku, let's go upstairs." Obviously she had no choice.

Dragging the tealette through the rush of people, along the way up the circled staircase, he grabbed two drinks. Handing one to Miku and then keeping the other. Her eyes stared down at the drink from what Len saw.

"Are these parties always like this...?" The girl followed him rather close.

"Yeah they get pretty out of hand. Usually I just sit up here and talk with some gi- great people." At that moment he almost let it slip. This was where Len got most of his 'dates'. When they reached the middle part of the sitting area. Groups of people already made room for him. He sat down and pulled Miku on his lap.

"Hey Len-Kun can I sit on your lap too?" A girl with long blonde hair smirked at him with a heated face. Her boyfriend sat next to her and kissed some random girl. Apparently she didn't even care. This was the type of people Len and Kaito hung out with. This was one of the reasons why he didn't want her dating someone like Kaito, but what made Len think he was any better?

"Maybe next time." He sipped his drink and the music played more and more. People below danced like they had all of the time in the world. Sure parties are great and help you relax, but when they get out of hand, people are gonna regret it.

Miku licked her lips and then brushed them against the side of the cup. Len had no idea what kind of drinks were being served. Hopefully she wont get crazy from one drink. "Aw come on don't be shy." He tips it a bit and lets the liquid fall into her mouth. Then she swallowed and smiled weakly.

"Gah! Hey don't do that..." She pouts. Len takes her chin and pulls her body closer to his.

"What? Would you rather drink it from my mouth?" The Casanova smirks and takes a sip of his own; then kissed Miku and let some of it fall into her mouth. Gripping onto his button down shit, the frail girl was scared to kiss him back. Hell it was only like her 2 time kissing a guy.

Len slipped his tongue into her mouth. She shuttered and her body naturally started to feel im up. Starting with the broad shoulders and trailing down his back side.

Suddenly a voice called to the blonde. "Hey Len-Kun, isn't that Rin?" A guy sitting not to far from the couple, pointed to the blonde girl in the white dress.

"No..way..." He breaks the kiss and has the sexy girl on his lap stand on her feet. "Kaito!" Len, infuriated at this moment, walked over there and screamed at him. Giving him a shove, he glared and tilted his head down. "Why the hell did you bring Rin here..."

"Len?" Rin added in between his words as soon as she saw him. "M-Miku?!" Her eyes widen to see the slender girl holding onto the blonde boy's vest. Len didn't know it at this point, but Rin was starting to get suspicious.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question?" He stood up next to him. Not to pleased that Len had shoved him. Kaito could spill everything right now. Though he choose not to. Then again what makes him believe that the love struck Miku would listen to some bad news about Len?

"Shut up! Rin is not fit to be here with these kinds of people!" He shoved the blunette back into his seat, grabbed Rin's hand and started to pull her up. "Come on Rin I'll take you home. This ass hole only wants to get into you're pants."

Kaito then grabbed Rin's waist and pulled her back down into his arms. "No way Rin, don't listen to that man whore..." He glares at Len. They were butting heads, and it wasn't turning out good. "I just want you to take a break from your studies..." Kissing his sister's forehead, Len saw the guy's hand on her lower waist. Slowly...going...downhill...

Thats it!

It was like he forgot that Miku was standing right behind him. Len haled off and punched the guyright across the face. Gasps called out around the room as a shocked look came across his face. Not only Kaito, but Len too.

"Did...you just punch me?" Kaito looked at the blonde. "Oh hell no..." Instantly, Len was tackled and Miku was almost hit if it wasn't for some guy pulling her away from them at the last minute. "You're such a little prick! Making it seem like I'm a bad guy just because I'm stealing her away from the likes of someone like you!" Kaito's hands pinned Len down to the ground. He struggled and grunted from the bottom. His eyes burning with hatred.

"Shut it!" Len kicked Kaito's back with his knees and pushed him off. Everyone from the upper level was watching at this point. Red lights flickered around as the music form below just kept on playing. As if...the lower level didn't even notice. Just as Len was about to make the fight worse, a girl called out.

"Len!" Rin pulled him aside and stared at him. "I don't know whats going on in you're head, or in Kaito's but stop fighting over me. I love you both in different ways so stop." She speaks calmly. "I want you two to get along...This...isn't how it's suppose to be..." Shutting her eyes, Miku came up and hugged her best friend.

"She's right. We weren't invited to wreck this party. Cool you're tops okay?" Miku smiled sweetly and it made Len's heart just sink to the bottom. Strangely, her gentle voice was calming him down.

That never happens. Especially when the fight is about his precious sister.

"Come on Rin..." Kaito didn't even look at Len or Miku. He just grabbed Rin's hand and walked out of the room, and back outside. Everyone by that time was back to their own business Probably thinking it was just a bunch or drunk bastards fighting over a girl. Nobody really knew the real reason why they both got so mad. Len was a hypocrite. Kaito was dating Rin for sex, and he was dating Miku for sex too. They were the same, but neither on of them wanted to admit it. That's why things got so suddenly heated.

Rubbing his forehead, Len looked back at Miku and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I just...and got..." he was at a oss for words.

The girl hugged him back slightly shocked. "O-Oh it okay! I understand you were worried fro Rin I am too. She's a cute girl and Kaito's creepy." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "This party is fun. I feel more...daring?" She shrugged. "I drank, saw some interesting people, saw two guys get into a fight and the best part I made out with a really cute guy." Tilting her head to the side, her teal eyes followed the slow moving lights. Only then did she realize what she had said to him.

"Oh really?" Len chuckled and pulled her back into her arms. "I'd have to say the say the same thing about you." He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her sweet tasting lips. "Lets go downstairs."

"Allow me to lead the way." It turns out that Len's touch was rubbing off on her. She was acting more and more like a care free type of person minute by minute. Just a little more and Len was able to do well...much more daring things to her then just kiss. She grabber his hand and headed back down the staircase. This side of him sort of loved being dragged around by beautiful woman.

When the two reached the crowd of people, Len sighed and noticed how many people were here. "Hey Miku," He started to speak, but she interupted him.

"Len- oh sorry..." They had to speak some what loud in order for them to hear one another. "Can we um..." She gripped on her dress a bit seeing as her other hand was intertwined with his. "Can we go somewhere else...?" Her eyes stared into his then, quickly turn away with a rather flustered look on her face. _She wants to go somewhere else eh? Why not her house? _

He didn't even say anything else. The whole night was about him dragging her out and seeing his side of life. Now he sort of agreed with her, and wanted to see what was going on with her home life. Maybe even do a few other things...The blonde was dying to know what she tasted like.

"Yes, let's go to your house."


	5. W-What are you!

The blonde sighed as he pushed through the crowd of people in front of the door. His sweetheart followed close behind while gripping onto the back if his shirt. The party was getting slightly out of hand, but did anybody do anything about it? Hell no. Everyone was to dense to see what was the problem. Just as Len and Miku left the house and made their way down the block, the police were driving up to the door. Probably because of the neighbors complaining.

"Looks like we left at a good time." Miku looked at Len with a small smile. Her smile showed nervousness, but it wasn't because of him. It was because of the police. "I hope they don't call us back..." Len watches her head drop; quickly he grabs her hand and kisses it sweetly. Knowing full well that they wont get in trouble or anything. How could they prove anything?

"Miku you worry too much. There's no way we can get caught. There were no cameras." The male's eyes looked back at the horizon while slipping his hand away from the girls. The night was falling even more quiet the father the two got away from the house. It was then, where Len and Miku really did looked like they were on a date and or dating. Miku shuttered in thought the same moment as the cold wind blew at them. Are we...dating now?

"O-Okay." She stuttered and raised her shoulders in reaction to the cold. "My house is actually not to far from here." Miku raises her arm and points to the house that was at the end of the next block.

"That's closer than I expected." The blonde commented and started to pick up the pace, noticing that she was getting cold. Unfortunately Len didn't bring with him a sweater of the sort. To him the weather was nice.

At the house Miku pulled out her keys and slipped them into the doorknob. Her slender body leaning over somewhat. Form behind the Casanova eyes her deeply. Thinking about where he should start with a delicate virgin like the one who stood before him. "There." Pushing the now unlocked door open, she step in and breaths the familiar scent of her home. "Wow its already 11?" She comments at the clock that hangs in the kitchen not to far from where she was. Where is Mikuo?

To Len, this was the time he normally left the parties. Maybe even later if he didn't have a girl to sleep with by then. "I guess so." His eyes peered around the girls house. Len couldn't help but notice that there were absolutely no pictures of her parents. It was all...her and Mikuo. How odd...

"Let me show you upstairs Len-Kun." She grabs his hand and drags him up the stairs. Smirking Len gladly follows and unbuttons the first few buttons on the button down shirt he was wearing. "This is my room." Miku slipped off her shoes and turns on the lights. Her room was cleaner then his was, but then again she had a brother who was known as a neat freak. At least, that's what Rin said from time to time.

Rin...what could you be doing? Gripping his chest, Len winced and looked away from Miku who was now closing the blindes to her balcony. Why do I have this bad feeling in my heart? Is is Rin? Is it Miku? He couldn't figure it out. Thus he pushes it away from thought and makes his way towards the beautiful woman before him. "Miku..." His sexy soft voice bounced off his lips.

"Hm?" Spinning around she hits his chest lightly. "O-Oh sorry." She just so happened to land right into his arms. Miku wasn't allowed to be bringing home anyone without Mikuo knowing. This rule didn't just apply with men, but with woman too. But what older brother would let his little sister say alone with boy in the house anyway? She thought what he didn't know wont hurt him huh?

"Don't be sorry...I love having you in my arms." His hands traveled down her backside. Len's daring aqua eyes gaze upon her flawless skin and bust line The tealette's face heated up almost instantly. She loved having someone so close to her. Then again she was a nervous wreak.

"Len-Kun..." She smiles bashfully and looks away from the eyes that see right through her. "Y-You're really close..." Her words shook and her fingers toyed with the collar of his shit. The blonde smirked and tilted his head to the side as he pecked her cheek and neck area. He was just warming up though.

"I know..." He mumbles and presses her body against the slightly cold glass door. Her torso face first and his lean body pressing on her back area. "Nervous? I can...feel you're hands tremble." Len swiftly moved his hands up her long torso. Intertwining them with hers which were placed on the window. She was so sexy in his eyes. Even more then Luka and Meiko. Perhaps it was the gentle face and flawless skin? Man...he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Much less keep his excited member in line.

"L-Len-Kun..!" She gasped and tilted her head back in reaction of the touch. Her red face heating up as much as her body did. "S-stop it. I-I have neighbors! W-What if they see us?"

"Oh then should we give them a show?" Joking of course, the male licked her neck and sucked on her skin. When his moist lips backed away only inches, there was a hickey there. Len didn't plan on telling her that though. She probably noticed it anyway.

His member grew more excited just by feeling up her body. His dainty hands brushed down the sides of her torso and up the front side. Her breasts peeked out from under her dress. Since the dress had small padding it was rather simple of him to slip his hands under her dress in a quick movement. "Let me see...your budded breasts..." Spinning her body around, their front sides met on an instant impact. Her red face met his just as her straps were being pulled down.

W-What is he..?! I can't...Miku thought to herself just as the straps to her dress fell down. She started to cover herself at first, but then Len grabbed her wrists and prevented it. "L-Len-Kun!" Again she gasped and looked away from him. Her breasts fully exposed to him.

The lust in his eyes grew more and more. Miku's bust was perfect. Not to small but not to big. "Mmm..." He lets a deep moan slip though his mouth as his head moved to her budded nipples. "I want to taste..." The blonde says to the teal haired girl just as he licks and sucks on her left nipple.

Tossing her head back, Miku moaned and shut her eyes. "A-Ah...L-Len..." She says in a hushed tone. Inside she felt totally exposed to him. Nobody has ever touched her like he was doing just now. Something was different about him. What made it so she let him go this far? "M-Mm..." As her hands were let go, she holds the back of his head. She loved the pleasing sensation he gave her. It made her yearn for more.

Len's free hand twirled and played with her right breasts. Every so often he would glace up at her, getting pleased by her sweet voice gasping out his name. After he was finished there, he kissed her passionately and held her close. He was almost positive that she could feel his enlarged member. Breaking the kiss he grasped her hand. "Miku..." He says and lets her fingers brush against the bulge in his pants.

"O-Oh my god..." Her head fell to lean on his shoulder. "Y-You're..." She couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

"I know...You really turn me on..." His tight grip on her hand prevented Miku from pulling away. "I'll show you what to do..." Len knew that she didn't know what she was doing, but he was willing to teach her.

"I-I..." The girls hand slowly unzips his hand. She was feeling somewhat forced, but what could she do? His body was to strong to resist. "F-Fine.."

Just as she moves the jeans down a bit, she jumps from the touch. Len's head fell backward as she grasped him. "Mmm..." Grasping onto him gently, she starts to stroke him and kiss his neck. Hearing his moans made her uneasy, but she loved them. It was like he was vulnerable to her.

The dark room was only light up by the moon shining through the frail curtians. The only thing someone could see would be just shadows and some details of clothing. "Miku I'm-" A voice called out just as her door flew wide open. Both the blonde and the tealette jumped and their eyes went wide.

"Shit." Len muffles out and zips himself up.

"What the hell is going on?! Who the fuck is that!?" Mikuo screamed just as he reached out to grab Len. Miku's face still red and heated. She quickly covered her exposed breasts and turned away from her brother.

Len managed to swing open the door to the balcony and sprint out just inches before Mikuo was about to grab him. "Hahaha..." The Casanova laughed as he ran out the gate. He knew full well that Mikuo wouldn't chase him. Seeing as he was walking in the house at 12 at night. That and he had to deal with Miku.

After Len left, the light went on and Miku pulled up her dress. The glares that were sent her way were intense. The girl feel to the floor as she watched the gate swing back and forth. "P-Please...L-Leave..." She says completely embarrassed from Mikuo's burst in.

"Who was that Miku! I'm not leaving until you tell me!" He step in front of her and pulls her to her feet. Pushing him away, Miku shook her head.

"As ifI would tell you..." She buried her head in her hands. Bringing her knees to her chest, the girl didn't make eye contact with him. Making Mikuo get madder and madder within the second.

"You better tell me! He was touching you and everything! There's no way in hell I am going to sit back and watch my 16 year old sister have sex with some guy!" He yells at her and clenches his fists. The only thing he managed to see was the straight blonde hair of the man who was on her. Around their town though, there were quite a few blondes.

"Leave! I can handle myself!" He dress falls around her as she kicks him in the leg. He was now fed up with the situation. It was too late at night to deal with it now. Pulling out a key, he locks her back door and leaves her room.

After closing the door to her room, Mikuo pauses from the other side. "Don't think I won't handle this! I'll make sure I find that bastard! You're never hanging out ever! Look what he almost did to you..!" Mikuo carries on just as Miku wipes her neck. Her thoughts try to make their way back to the blonde she was with not even 2 minutes ago. Was it a going far, maybe it was a good thing Mikuo stepped in? But was that really what she wanted?

She gripped her legs and winced. "D-Damnit..." The girl stands with confused thoughts running in her head. She decides to sleep it off, hoping that it will just pass over with sleep. Though her brother, probably had a list already emerging in his head of who the guy would be.


	6. What stays in the house

_**What is this...strange aching feeling in my chest? Why can't I shake it? Rin, what are you doing? I feel like, no matter how hard I try, nothing I say or do would make the difference.**_

Walking down the street, the blonde male sighed and kicked a nearby garbage can. "Damnit!" He says with a quick toss of his head. Len was frustrated; after what had happened the other day, he was ready to punch Kaito, and bang the hell out of Miku. He wondered how she could make him want her so badly. Was it the innocence? The sweet tone of her scrumptious voice? Who knew, certainly not Len Kagamine.

When he reached the school, some kids looked at him with a sly smirk; others didn't even look at him. Maybe that was a good thing in its own way?

In the halls, Len looked around for a few people. He had a major bone to pick with Kaito, some talking with Rin, and finally...he had to figure out what to say to Miku about the other night.

That last one sort of bit him in the ass, what could be say to her? Hell, he didn't even know if she was mad at him or not; Mikuo was of course.

Finally he saw someone, a girl with teal colored hair. "Of all people I need to talk to, she had to be the first?" Sighing, the blonde made his way over to her. In his head he desperately tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. When he approached, the girls she was with scattered, leaving giggles and secrets in the air around them. "Miku, we need to talk." Len spoke in a hushed tone of voice.

Miku looked up at him as soon as he called out to her. To Len, she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to him, then again, it she wasn't walking away. "A-about what Len...?" Her teal eyes seemed somewhat uneasy looking. Perhaps she didn't want anyone thinking she was just one of Kagamine's flings?

"About...the incident?" Leaning against the wall, the blonde smirked secretively as a few groups of people came strolling by. A few looks here and there a long with some winks towards him. The usual though. "How...did it go with your brother?" The bell was going to ring, but neither of them cared at the moment. _**I can just tell that she still wants to be with me, even though I got her in trouble. It's so cute.**_

"Mmm..." She glanced briefly at his eyes, and then looked back at the ground. "Mikuo is looking for you, he was really mad at me, but more so you I think." Miku didn't mean it in an offensive way; it just came out like that. Len himself though was somewhat rude as well depending on the situation.

This made the blonde cringe for a second, as he then stared to pace around. All his thoughts now were base on how to respond, he was always bad at that. "Eh...this doesn't sound fun at all...I might have to change my face and leave the country now!" He joked and acted all dramatic. "As if, you're brother won't ever find me, don't worry Miku~" Leaving the conversation at that, Len leaned into her, placed his large hand on her shoulder and kissed her gently. "See ya later." He winked and then left, leaving the sweet 'innocent' girl to herself.

* * *

_**How could he not be affected? He doesn't care that my Onii-Chan isn't going to stop looking for him until he fined him and rips him a new one? **_

The girl rubbed her forehead slightly before walking into her class. Thankfully she was standing right in front of it, so she didn't have to go far. Quickly taking her seat, Miku's ears just filled with the nearby gossip of the girls behind her. Teto and Lily were talking about the new couple. "I hear that Kaito-Senpai took Rin-Chan to a party. Do you think they...ya know? I mean its Kaito right? It's so like him." Lily said while flipping her blonde hair.

Teto paused. "Maybe, I can't say really. I didn't really see them besides when they were...leaving." Her words fell silent as she reached the end of the sentence.

This got the teal haired girl thinking. _**What was Len so mad at Kaito for? It was sort of vague in a way...I wonder if Rin-Chan knows? She was standing there and all...**_

A few classes passed and Miku was tired of just sitting around thinking about what could be the right answer. Finally, she made her way to the room in which Rin was in, then quickly peeked her head in to see of Len was in there. Thankfully he wasn't, but it was lunch time so he she had to make it quick. "Rinny-Chan!" The teal haired girl called to her.

"Oh hi Miku-Chan, what's up?" Her bow bounced from the side of her neck as she looked up at Miku from her seat.

As she asked, Miku grabber her hand and started to drag her off so that they could be alone. She didn't want any more roomers then there already were around the school. When they were finally alone, Miku looked at Rin with a somewhat serious look, but then again it was so unlike her to be so serious. Rin then took nothing serious by the tealette.

"Remember when I was at that party with Len and you were with Kaito-Senpai?"

Rin nodded and blinked her eyes just once. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember when Kaito-Senpai and Len got into that argument?" Her teal eyes wandered from the ones that looked so much like his. Sometimes she feels like she can't even look at Rin's eyes without thinking of her brother, Len. "W-what were they arguing about exactly?" She gulped as thoughts of the blonde male hit her memory like crazy. She honestly missed him as crazy as that sounds. Even though be got her in trouble. Miku liked that rebel feeling, in a way she craved more.

Giving a rather defeated sigh, Rin looked off the roof, which was where they were at currently. "You see, Len doesn't like me dating Kaito. I'm not too sure why but I know one reason is because he thinks Kaito is a bad guy, which he's not by the way." She pauses. "I feel like though, there's something both of them isn't telling me. They used to hang out all the time and now they don't. I...wonder what happened."

At the end, Miku was puzzled. They were friends before? Now what could she do with this kind of information now? Well she could go and talk to Len himself, or possibly talk to Kaito? Hah, yeah right. "Maybe he's jealous you're dating Kaito-Senpai?" The girl giggled and nudged the blonde girl. It was a suggestion, but probably a wrong one in her mind.

"N-no way, h-hush now!" Rin blushed as she reverted her attention away from Miku. Just as she did, the tealette saw Len in her again. That same night, Len gave that smile to her too, and man did it get to her.

"Ah-..!" Miku looks away quickly as blush crawls across her face. Memories of the heated night finally crawled back to her memory. It was as if, she could feel his hands on her again. Quickly she fell to her knees and held her own torso. "No Le-" Catching herself before his name escapes her lips, Miku looks up to see Rin bending down next to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Miku-Chan, can I ask you something now?" Rin says.

All the tealette girl did was nod for the moment nobody said anything.

So, Rin continued. "What happened the night you left the party?" Her question sounded sort if plain to her, but in a way it was suppose to.

"W-well...I brought him to m-my house...and well..." Her words fell flat. She couldn't say what he did to her. Though she knew she didn't need to. Rin should know somewhat if how Len really is.

Gasping the blonde stood up and moved away from her. "Please don't tell me...you let him...inside you?" Her voice sounded surprised. Though she had all right to be, Miku knew she used to be a good virgin girl. She just sounded more so not like one now. Even though she still had hers.

"N-no...he just, t-touched me and everything. M-my brother walked in b-before he could take off the rest of my clothes..." Rubbing her arms, the girl looked away so Rin couldn't see her face anymore.

Rin shook her head. "Well I guess that's a good thing. Don't let him do that to you again okay? I know you don't like it Miku-Chan, so don't hang out with him again. I really wory aboout you ya know? Len is a bit rough sometimes and can be very persuasive...Hey Miku-Chan! Are you listening to me?" Her head fell to the side. She sort of ranted a little.

All Miku did was ignore her. She was still going to see Len, because she wanted to. Though in a way it sounded like Rin was more so speaking for herself instead of for her. Miku was worried for Rin now. That's what made the teal eyed girl, look at the girl with aqua eyes. "What are you saying Rinny-Chan? Is there something you're not telling me here?" As soon as she said that, the one minute war in bell rang. Which meant lunch was over, and they all had to go back to class. In that same moment, the female Kagamine ran off without another word.

* * *

Tapping his pen, the blonde male gazed at the clock. For some reason he felt as if he was a broken record, doing the same thing every day. He was quite familiar with that feeling, but never the less, he was still bored out of his mind. Though, as soon as the day ended, Len was one of the first people out the door of his class. Now the only question was who was he going to see today?

Outside, the blonde looked around for a moment as he adjusted his bag strap. He kept walking after that, but a short while after a voice called out to him. "Kagamine." The masculine voice belong to the one guy he didn't want to see. Shion Kaito.

In the moment Len though about just ignoring him and keep waking, but in the end he knew he should just talk to the man who had taken his sister. At least, that's the was he saw things. "What is it Kaito-San..?" Of course he didn't seem to thrilled. _**Why do I feel like he's just going to talk smack at me or something? Man this guy just rubs me the wrong way. **_

The bluenette sighed and smirked heavily as the blonde snapped slightly back at him. "Don't be so hostile!" He said with somewhat of an energetic tone of voice. Which in fact creeped Len out a bit. "Listen, about the other night..." He began. "I had some buisness to take care of so I thought might as well bring Rin a long. I didn't want to leave her alone of course. Naturally, you just happened to be there with another _girl._"

"Why do I feel like you are just bull-shitting me?" Len said simply and glared at the male before him.

"Believe what you want to Kagamine. Just know that I know all of your secrets. Who will Rin believe? Me, or the brother that lies to her. The brother that she _can't stand._ You know what I'm talking about, don't you Len-kun?" Kaito ran his mouth more at the Casanova.

Making him only angrier, Len found himself inches in front of Kaito with his fists all bunched up. "Shut up! You know as well as I do that-" It was then, that they two of them were no longer alone.

"Len!" Miku called out to the blonde on the distance. Now the two couldn't say anything more of the previous conversation. When Miku finally caught up with them, the two males put on a glad face and made it seem like nothing was wrong. Like usual.

"Hello Miku-Chan, Len-Kun and I were just chatting, but I'm leaving now so he's all yours." Just as he finished speaking, Kaito walked of. Leaving Miku to have Len for the rest of the afternoon. Already, Len felt like it was going to be another interesting night.


	7. Secrets

**/ So, I've noticed some of these comments and I'm flattered that you guys are eagerly waiting for my updates on this story. I promise I will try to update ASAP. I know how much of a bother it is to like, wait for updates and whatever. Until then, thanks for the comments and keep them going! Have any suggestions? Send them to me. Have and requests? Send those too!**

**Ootaki Kenta /**

This wasn't what he had in mind at all. Len didn't want to be all upset because of Kaito, and direct it towards Miku; that, and he didn't want her to figure out what Kaito was implying. Hell, Len didn't want to run into that crumby bastard at all. The whole argument that occurred at the party, really made him mad at Kaito. _Never can she find out..._ "So Len," Miku started. "Since I get to have you the rest of the day, I'm going to take you where I want to go." Giggling softly, the blonde watched her long teal colored hair, drape down along her curvy body. It was crazy actually how much he wanted to hold her in his arms.

Len didn't answer at first; he was too mesmerized by her locks. "U-uhh..." His words blurted out by accident. "Where do you want to go then Miku? I'll take you anywhere." The blonde was willing to give her what she wanted, but of course, everything had a price. That's how he did things.

Miku dragged him down the entrance of the school, and then smirked back at him this time once they were past the gates. Her smile was different for some reason. As much as he thought about it, Len couldn't figure it out. Was it last night? Was it something someone had said to her?

Did Len know that he was the cause of the girl's personality difference? No, not entirely, but he didn't really care too much anyway to begin with. This was how he normally was, but deep inside himself, Len knew that somewhere along the line that things were going to have to change somehow. Even if that meant leaving Miku, or being with either Luka or Meiko.

"Honestly I really just want to walk and talk with you for a minute," The girl stopped when they reached the bus stop. "Is that okay?" She was sort of worried that Len would say no.

"I don't really mind I guess, depends on what you want to talk about in a way." There was nothing wrong with this in his mind. Even if she asked something that was a little to personal, he could always just give a _little white lie. _

When the bus pulled up, Len watched the tealette get sort of excited. Walking on, the blonde paid for her ride and they took a seat. Moments went by with out them saying a word. It took Miku a bit in order to generate a question. "Well I'll start." She turned her head causing her hair to fall into her face. "I wanted to ask you about the night of the party." Judging my her voice, Len knew that she was nervous.

"What about it?" He asked in a rather plain tone of voice.

"Ehh..." Miku was starting to regret this choice in words, but she knew she couldn't back out. Len wouldn't let her. "I just wanted to know why you and Kaito-senpai were arguing..." Shuffling her hands, the girl shrugged her shoulders.

For some reason, Len knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. "It was just something stupid. About Rin mainly." He said with a small sigh escaping his sweet lips afterwards. Rubbing his well exposed neck, he continued. "I don't really like her dating Kaito if you hadn't have noticed." His eyes seemed more so relaxed, though burning hatred arose from them as he thought more about what could have happened after all four of them left the party. Come on, it's Kaito we're talking about.

She nodded. "Yes I noticed, but I don't think Kaito likes you being with me either." Miku giggled slightly and ran her fingers though his golden locks.

Her statement made him chuckle under his breath. _She's a funny one, isn't she?_ Grabbing her hand, Len kissed the top of it and up the arm. "He needs a good slap in the face, but I'm sure he says that about me as well."

Miku giggled and blushed as Len kissed her. "Maybe you should just trust Rin-Chan?" The girl suggested.

Instantly the blonde interrupted. "Oh I trust my sister, it's that bastard I don't trust...he's just like the rest of them." At this moment, he was insulting himself just as much as he was insulting Kaito. In a way you could call them 'business partners'. Whenever they went to parties they would sit next to one another looking for the right two girls to pick up. After they gained their trust, that's when the two would split up. The next day they would tell each other about how the girls were. Soon it would happen all over again. That is, that's how it was before Kaito decided to go out with his twin sister.

"Well, Rin-Chan seems to really like him. He makes her happy and-" Again, Len interrupted her.

"No!" He clenched his fists and let his eye twitch. "She can't just fall for him...I won't allow it..." Len dropped his head as the stares dyed down. Miku fell silent with not much to say after that. _I care about her to much, to just let her run away with a man who is no better then me. _Obviously, everything was getting to Len. This wasn't like him. It wasn't like him to care this much about not just Rin, but Miku too. He didn't want her to figure out the dark sides of his inner-self.

"Len, you can't hold her with you for the rest of your life. I talked to her today, and she seems like she's somewhat scared of you..." Miku said with a calm voice. What was she to do in this sort of situation? _Something about their relationship, scares me..._She thought to herself.

His eyes widen when Miku said those words. Len didn't say anything as the bus slowly came to a stop.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Len practically ran off the bus. Miku made her way off the bus as well and jogged up to where the male had stood after he had got off. "Len, are you okay?" Her teal eyes sparkled at his aqua ones.

Inhaling, he smiled at Miku with his usual fake smile. "Let's just go to my house. I really don't feel like being out and about right now." His hands slipped into his pockets, and he sighed once more as he headed off.

"Hm...I guess that's okay. I mean, it is getting late so maybe I could cook us something to eat? You know, maybe we can make it a date?" Her innocent look hit his somewhat selfish glow.

"Of course." Pecking her cheek, Len guided her to his house. _Maybe this will be the one night when I want Rin to be sleeping over at her friends house._


End file.
